Cara Anderson
, but commonly referred to as Cara is a young American Shaman who dreams of becoming Shaman King. Personality Due to her poor youth, Cara has some bad maners. She is cheeky and sometimes a bit rude. Cara has much courage and sometimes also a big mouth. She is not very shy and is the first one to say her opinion on something. She feels sad sometimes for leaving her parents behind but is confident that she can help them out when she is Shaman King. Cara swears a lot at times, also at her friends when they make her angry. Cara is also very social with others, but sometimes she gets angry over her friends being a bit lazy or a bit too calm in some situations. Cara is also very gratefull for everything she gets and she loves it when others take the lead in something. When Blaze is around, she is often very helpfull to him and very social as well. Cara is also very dutyfull and responsible. Relationships : ''Main article: ''Cara's relationships Character Relationships *The daughter to her father and mother *The older sister to her younger sister *The older sister to her younger brother * The good friend to Santi Sanchez * The best friend to Renako Kuina Tearson * The good friend to Thiago Vargas * The girlfriend to Blaze McCoy * The good friend to Haru Feng Mason Appearance Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Abilities and powers History Before the Timeskip Growing up Cara grew up in a big but poor family. After she was born, their father had to work really hard to earn enough money for them to buy food and live in a house together. After Cara's siblings where born, her mother started working as well. When Cara was only 6 years old, she was hanging around on the streets already. Cara used to get into trouble a lot for swearing or pranking the richer people in town that didn't like her. Cara cried a lot because it was hard for her to make friends or see her parents often. When Cara was 8 years old, she started hanging around with other kids in the poor parts of town. Cara also had to take care of her younger siblings as well during the days that both her parents where gone. Cara's father also told her that he was a Shaman and that he wanted her to become on as well in the future to help their family. Meeting Blaze When Cara heard that there was a big birthday party in town for a kid from the rich people, she decided to go there and check it out. When she came there she saw a lot of rich people talking big to each other. She then saw a boy trying to sneak away from the party. As she withnessed the boy accidentally breaking a window and getting punished by his parents, Cara showed herself and got the blame for breaking the window. After the father told her to leave immediately, Cara left and the boy was left in shock. A few weeks later, Cara met the boy again and he told her that he was Blaze McCoy. After spending some time with him for a few weeks, Cara fell in love with him and Blaze wanted to introduce her to his parents. As his parents didn't want to accept a poor girl, he punished Blaze and send Cara away. During the Timeskip Hard times As Blaze was forced to do more Shaman training, Cara was at home thinking about him very often. She then decided that she wanted to become Shaman King to take care of her family and to be with Blaze all the time. After Blaze sneaking out a few times to meet with Cara, his father found it out and got very angry. Blaze's father then decided to put Blaze out of the house. Cara then offered Blaze to stay at her place and help her for a few days. After Blaze stayed with Cara for a few days, they decided to leave the town together and become stronger Shamans together. After telling Blaze's parents the news, his father freaked out and stated that he would disinherit him and that he would never accept him. Blaze and Cara then headed for the mountains to live there. Cara and Blaze then started doing Shaman training together as well. After the Timeskip Trivia Quotes Site Navigation Category:Shaman Category:Characters Made by S.Sanchez